This is the Life
by Mooney-Marauder
Summary: At their rehearsal dinner, Jon decides to tell the story of their love and life. Jon(don Jon)/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome to my Don Jon story. I don't own it, it belongs to the brilliant Joseph Gordon Levitt. I just took it out to play for a bit, and introduce my own character in the place of Esther.**

So, this isn't one of those, 'Once upon a time...' happy fairytale ending stories. This is a true life, bitch slapping you upside the fuckin' head telling you how badly you fucked up stories. All I cared about in life was eight things, my body, my pad, my ride, my family, my church, my boys, my girls, my porn. That's it! And then one day, this beautiful dame waltzed into my life and fucked it all up! All of it!

She was something though, all curves and eyes, and legs. Well she was all woman. But I'm getting ahead of myself here. First things first, and I'm being rude. My name is Jon Martello, I'm from New Jersey. I won't tell you where exactly because I don't want to get stalked. There were many nights that found me at the club with my boys, dancing with (and fucking) my girls, then after getting down with my girls I would feel incredibly underwhelmed by our, uh, relations, so then I would watch porn.

Then I met Barbara, evil she bitch that almost ruined my life. After Barbara, there was Esther. She was something. She taught me how to love, and accept love in return. But shortly after our relationship began it ended because Esther sadly took her own life. Now she had a lot of fucked up shit going on in her head, but I loved her nonetheless. After Esther, I swore I would never let another woman in because it hurt too bad to lose them. So Don Jon was reborn! No more falling in love with a pretty face, or a tight body. No love. Just sex.

That was the night. Several months after Esther's death, I was out with my boys, and that was the night I saw her. Maddie. She was something else. And she wouldn't give me the time of day. But I didn't let that stop me. When she would be out with her friends at the club, I would be there flirting with her girls trying to make her jealous. It never worked, only worked to make me look more pathetic to her.

Let me tell you something about Maddie. She was barely five and a half feet tall, she had these big green eyes that showed her soul, deep auburn hair, pale porcelain skin with a dusting of freckles across her cheeks. She was long-legged, curvy, and beautiful. And she would not give me the time of day. But I didn't let that stop me. I kept on trying. Until one day she relented and agreed to go on one date with me. Just one. So I had "better make it good." That was the day my life changed.

Now after that one amazing date, all she would do was give me a kiss on the cheek and smile. This went on for weeks. Three wonderful weeks, spent talking, laughing, getting to know each other, and without me knowing it, falling in love. Maddie was a special girl, she could make my day with a simple "hi how are you?" text. Or just showing up at my apartment for dinner. That all changed one day. She invited me over for a home-made meal not that "nasty ass chinese take out" that I would always order. That was our turning point.

When I got there, Maddie had gone all out. Candles, home cooked food, soft music playing, and her standing there in a beautiful red dress and a shy smile. I was dumbfounded, all I did for a little while after sitting at her island in the kitchen with a glass of wine, was stare at how beautiful she was. Her hips swaying slightly to the soft music while she stirred something on the stove. I can still remember our conversation from that moment.

"Hey Jon, you wanna give me a hand here? Or you gonna stare at my ass all night?" She asked me with a slight smile on her face.

"Well it is a nice ass, but I think I can help, what do you want me to do?" I asked with a smile, and a sexy wink, which caused her to break into laughter.

"You any good with a kitchen knife?" She asked me with a raised brow and a hand on her hip, reminding me of her Irish heritage.

"I'm handy enough, you want something cut up?" I asked moving to stand next to her.

"Yeah, can you cut up these onions?" She smiled handing me a bunch of green onions, and a rather large, rather intimidating knife.

"Uh yeah, sure." I could not fuck this up.

We cooked together in silence for a while before she covered the pan and turned to me crossing her arms across her chest, causing me to bring my attention to her magnificent breasts. She huffed then laughed and smacked my arm.

"Jon, I think it's time we talk about...this." She said gesturing between the two of us, this made my heart drop, it was that moment I knew I loved her. The moment when I was most afraid of losing her. These 'we need to talk' things never end well, especially not with my past.

"Uh, okay." I replied dumbly and sitting down hard on the stool at the counter. I must've looked dreadful, because she looked like she was going to laugh at me, causing my scowl to deepen.

"Relax Jonny, it's not bad! My God you look like someone just killed your dog! I just want to know what this is." She smiled softly at me and refilled my wine, taking a sip of her own.

"I don't know what this is, I know I really like you, well more than that." I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, "I wish I did know. These past few weeks have been amazing." I finished with a smile.

"I agree they have." She smiled and sat across from me, "what are we Jon, are we in a relationship? Are we friends? I like having you in my life, I just wish I knew what to call you." She sighed, and looked away, back at the pan.

"What do you want us to be Maddie?" I asked her, putting a finger under her chin and making her look at me, poor thing had tears in her eyes. I hoped my smile was reassuring and soft, and I think it was because she sniffed and wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled at me.

"I just want us to be. I want to love you Jon, but I'm afraid to." She said and got up to go back to the stove.

"Well Maddie, let me make this easier for you. We are us, weather that makes us in a relationship or just us, that's what we are. I've never said this to another human being except my family, but Maddie, I love you." I smiled at her back, and laughed as she turned so fast the pan flew off the stove and hit the ground in a chorus of fucks and god damns.

"You. Love. Me." She simply stated, her green eyes wide.

"I do." I nodded back, wondering if I had made a mistake in saying this.

"You love me." She said again, it was then I heard a hitch in her breath and saw a smile break across her beautiful face.

"Yes." I said with a grin.

"Say it again Jon." She breathed moving closer to me, pan and its contents forgotten on the floor.

"I. Love. You." I said, taking a step towards her with each word. Her smile was intoxicating.

"Oh Jon." She sighed when I got to her. "Oh my Jon."

"Say it Maddie." I smiled and put my hand on her soft face, running my thumb along her cheek, smiling when she leaned into my hand and kissed my wrist, a small but erotic move.

"I love you Jon. And I want us." My heart stopped.

That was the first night we made love, it was slow, and sweet and everything. It had a level of feeling that has never been felt by another human being before. It wasn't fucking, it wasn't sex, it was love. It was the embodiment of love incarnate. Cuddling after she dropped the bomb that her parents were coming and wanted to meet the man who had stolen her heart so rapidly. I accepted this, only if she met my very Italian parents.

We were terrified, but we did it. I met hers, she met mine. It was only when my parents saw her that they saw how much I loved her. My mom immediately accepted her, my dad only accepted her when my mom hit him in the back of the head and told him to really look at us. Her parents were a different story. They knew from the get go, that we were it for each other. Her mom said that it took just one look at us and she knew we were soul mates meant to find each other. And find each other we did.

It was one year later on our anniversary that I proposed. We set the date for two years in the future. And that's where we are now. This is our rehearsal dinner. And this is my speech. Everyone is looking at me smiling, Maddie is sitting there, smile on her face listening to me, tears in those beautiful green eyes. Just like the first night I told her I loved her. Our wedding is in a week, and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with my best friend, and my soul mate.

Maddie, I love you. And if I could do it all again, I would only hope that I could meet you sooner, so that I could spend more of my life with you. Now my mom is crying, her mom is crying, and she's just smiling and walking over to me with her arms wide open, waiting to pull me into a hug and rest her head on my shoulder while we sway to the music playing.

I used to think that my life before was the life, a different girl every night, and a different video after every girl. But now? Now I know this is where my life was leading me. Now this is the life. A life of love and happiness and family.

This is the life.

**End A/N: So should I write a speech from Maddie? Should I write a whole story based on this? Please let me know! See that button down there with the word 'Review' on it? Yeah click it. You know you want to. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well after receiving a few reviews asking for me to continue this story on I think I will! Now this chapter is setting things up. This is how Jon meets our lovely Maddie. Now if anyone is interested in Beta-ing this for me I'd be honored. Just message me please. **

"Donny boy!" Danny yelled over the loud music as I went swaggering over drink in hand. Assuming the stance, you guys know the one it's the stance that says 'I'm not checking anyone out, I'm just here for a good time and to try and stare at some random ass and not get caught' oh yeah, you know the one. Going by some women, it's not nonchalant, but oh well.

"Jon, did you see that one? The one in red? She's gotta be at least a seven." Danny said over the music pointing at a group of girls. Now keep in mind, Esther had passed away a few months before, and I'm just now getting back in the game because that's what she would've wanted.

"Red? Nah man, she's not a seven, five and a half tops. Now the girl in the pink next to her? Damn she's gotta be an eight!" Bobby, exclaimed raising a fist to his mouth, "that's a damn fine woman." I gotta admit, I'm having a hard time getting back into the game of 1-10. Because I've been shown that love isn't always the packaging you see.

"Donny! You listening man?" Danny said smacking the back of my head.

"Fuck you! Yeah I'm listening. And you're both wrong. That girl, there in the green. That is a dime." I said pointing to the one girl who wasn't smiling and dancing, who instead was looking how I felt, alone, pissed off, and like she wanted to rip someone's face off, or at least, that's what I thought I saw before she turned her back to us.

"Who? Miss angry over there? No way man. She's maybe a six." Danny replied with a shake of his head and a laugh. "It's okay Jon, we get it. You're just now coming back to us."

"Fuck you I'm not JUST coming back. I've been back baby. Now watch, you'll see why she's a dime." I said with a smug smile that I wasn't feeling and sauntered away, over to the girl.

"Hey." I said tapping her shoulder, watching as she turned around to face me, her pale skin, perfectly arched eyebrow rising slightly in challenge, her scowl deepening.

"What?" She asked, obviously annoyed.

"Listen I don't want to bother you or your friends, and I'm saving you from those two guys over there. They've been staring at your friends over here for a while." I said with a genuine smile.

"Trust me, my friends know, that's why they're acting like a bunch of morons. They like the attention." She replied with a roll of her eyes and a shake of her head.

"And you don't?"

"Hardly." She said, that eyebrow shooting right back up. "Look buddy, what do you want. Really. Because I know you didn't come over here to warn me about your friends Don Jon." She said that last bit with a bit of disgust.

"Actually it was. And my name is Jon." I replied with challenging tone. "Okay, listen," I sighed, "I just want you to smile. I have a score to settle here. Smile and I'll leave."

"Well Jon. Give me something to smile at." She said with a smirk and a narrowing of her eyes.

"Alright. Fine. My boys over there bet that I wouldn't be able to start a conversation with the most beautiful girl in the room. Want to buy some drinks with their money?" I said with a wink, and a nod and a quirk of my lips trying to be a slight resemblance of my old self. Causing her to snort a bit and a slight smile to grace her lips.

"That was good Jon. Really funny. But I'm someone that's hard to make laugh. Wanna try again?" She replied with that same smirk.

"Alright, fine! Challenge accepted." Now by this point, I was unaware that my boys and her girls had moved off and started dancing else where, leaving this girl and myself alone. "A Canadian guy, an American guy, a Japanese guy, and a Middle Eastern guy walk into a bar. They all have a couple of beers, and get to bragging. The American guy boasts, 'I'm so lucky, I have 4 beautiful children, one more and I would have a basketball team.' Not to be outdone, the Canadian guy retorts, 'I am luckier than you, I have 5 gifted children, one more and I could form a hockey team.' So, the Japanese guy chimes in with, 'Well, I surely have both of you topped. I have 8 children. Just one more and I would have a baseball team.' Pausing, briefly, the Middle Eastern guy replies, 'Well, I am betting I have all you fools beat. My harem houses 17 wives, one more and I would have a golf course!'"

Now this. This joke got her to laugh. And her laugh, well it made me laugh. For the first time in a long time I was laughing and it didn't hurt. Her eyes crinkled at the corners, so did her nose, her laugh didn't sound like tinkling bells of someone trying to not laugh. She full on laughed, and it was amazing.

"That was funny Jon. Really funny. You're a funny guy." She said with a smile once she stopped laughing.

"Thanks. I think?" I smiled back. This was...easy. "Now, I've done more than making you smile. So I think you should tell me your name." Yeah, I know I'm pushing my luck here. But it's worth it, keeping that smile on her face.

"True. Maddie. My name is Maddie. Now I've told you my name so I'm going to go find my girls. Better find your boys Jon." She said right before disappearing into the crowd.

"Maddie." I said to myself with a smile, I like her. Shaking myself out of my day dream I went off in search of my boys. She is not going to be an easy one to get a hold of.

Finding my boys was easier said then done. Being tired of looking for them, I just sent them a text that I was going home and I would catch them later. 

**A/N: Now I know it wasn't long, but I promise the next ones will be longer. I'm crazy tired and there's a little blue box sitting in my christmas tree that was put there by my lovely S/O that is driving me nuts, so I'm off to finish my wine and contemplate what could be in said box...Review...you know you want to!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So this story has gotten a few reviews, omg thank you! And to my private reviewers, thank you! I think I caught all my errors, but if not please message me and I'll fix the errors you may find. Also I lied, this chapter is shorter then I originally anticipated. Going crazy getting ready for Christmas with my s/o and his mum. So bear with me. Also this chapter jumps around a bit. I wanted to get to Jon and Maddie's first date. So I did! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own, the characters belong to Joseph Gordon Levitt (and his sexy sexiness). I just use the character of Jon, and added my own plot. Wish I did own it though...**

* * *

It was a few days later that I went back to the club to meet up with Danny and Bobby. Truthfully the only reason I'm even going is to hopefully see Maddie again. Putting on my best clothes, and favorite cologne I deem myself ready to go. I no longer slick my hair back, oh I keep it looking nice, but Esther helped me realize that slicking it back made it hard to run fingers through, and if I can get lucky, I know just the girl I would like to run her fingers through my hair.

Stepping out the door and walking down the stairs there was only one thing on my mind, if she was there...what was I going to do? Swagger up like I did the last time and ramble off some joke just to make her laugh only to have her disappear on me? No. Not this time. This time I had a plan, I would make her jealous and get her attention, make her realize how much of a catch I am. Yeah that's what I'll do.

The walk to the club helped to clear my head and put the plan that much more in place. I would find a girl, right in her line of sight, dance with said girl, and maybe get a little further then dancing if you know what I mean. That always works. By nature women are a jealous species, they see something they wouldn't normally want but that something isn't paying attention to them and they want it too. Flawless.

"Jon!" Bobby nods at me with a smile, I reply with a wave and a nod of my head at the bar silently inquiring if he wants anything, with a subtle shake of his head in disagreement I nod and continue my walk to the bar, where I hear it. Maddie's full on laugh. That laugh is something else. I look to my left and there she is a few seats down with a group of girls again. Time to put plan 'Land Maddie' into action. And the perfect girl is sitting next to me, nursing her drink and looking ready to go.

Let me describe this girl for you, build you a mental picture. She's got long blonde wavy hair, too much makeup on, pretty if you're into that sort of thing, large breasts (I'm trying to be respectful here), and false blue eyes, built like a stick with nothing to hang on to if you catch me. Exactly what I would've gone for before Esther showed me inner beauty.

"Hey!" I yell over the music, making sure that Maddie sees my back to her.

"Hey there..." She replies giving me the once over, and apparently liking what she saw if the lust that crept into her gaze meant anything. I feel like I am dealing with Barbara again, that is not a good feeling.

"You uh, wanna dance?"

"Absolutely." She replied downing what was left of her drink, and standing up. I take it back, she isn't built like a stick, but there isn't enough curves for my liking. Part one of my plan is complete, find a pretty girl, get her to dance. Now you may be asking yourselves, how is that part one? Well let me tell you, it's part one because the dance floor is right past Maddie, therefore I'm leading this girl right past Maddie's line of sight.

After dancing with the girl for a while, and not getting Maddie's attention, I decided to slip away and find the guys. This plan is a failure. I should've remembered that not all girls are like the girls from my past. Jealousy does not rule them.

* * *

"She still hasn't noticed! I've been trying to get her attention for weeks now and she just looks past me every single time!" I half yell out of frustration.

"Whoa man, who?" Bobby asks me, out of my friends he's the one that gets that I'm out of the game.

"Maddie!" I reply, sitting heavily on the couch next to him and scrubbing at my face before letting out a sigh and leaning back.

"Who's Maddie? That girl at the club you talked to once?"

"Yes, that's her. She's beautiful. And she won't notice me!" I said in a growl.

"Have you just talked to her?" Bobby asks like it's the most obvious thing in the world, but when I go to reply he hold up a hand cutting me off, "no man. I mean like, TALKED to her. Not hit on her, not told your stupid harem joke. Just talked."

"Well, uh. No." I responded dejectedly.

"Exactly man. Next time you see her, just go and talk to her, like an adult!" Best words of advice ever. Bobby makes sense, this is exactly what I should've done in the first place. And will do tonight. Hopefully she'll be there.

* * *

"So uh. Maddie! Hi." I said tapping her shoulder, smiling when she turned around and smirked at me.

"Back with witty jokes Jon?" She retorted, raising that eyebrow at me.

"Uh no. Sorry. Actually I was just coming over here to try my chances. You wanna ditch this place and go get some dinner with me?" This is it. The moment of truth. I'm going to kill Bobby if he was wrong.

"Yeah, sure. Why not." She smiled at me and nodded. "Just give me a sec, yeah?"

"Sure." I nodded at her. Smiling she went over to her friends and apparently told them that she was leaving with me to get some food. Most of the girls were happy about this, a couple of them pouted and then laughed when she poked them and swung her jacket on, and grabbed her purse. I can't believe Bobby was right.

"You ready Jon?" She smiled at me and cocked her head to the side.

"Absolutely." Sticking my arm out for her to take it, smiling when she giggled at the gesture but relented and grabbed my arm.

**Ending A/N: Awww Jon finally grew some balls! Oh and this fic will live up to it's M rating in later chapters. Please review, it makes my day!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello Everyone! My goodness this story is being received much better then I thought it would! Sorry my update has taken so long, but the holidays killed me. My s/o and I had his mum over for dinner on Christmas day, speaking of the little blue box hidden in our tree was an adorable turtle necklace that made me day! And then I had hour cuts at work which meant catching up on my house work in preparation for school at the end of the month. And just now I finally got this chapter finished. It's not as long as I had hoped it would be but it covers Jon and Maddie's first date, and it gets the baggage out of the way. So enjoy fair readers!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, wish I did but I don't. Just borrowed the characters from the adorable Joseph Gordon Levitt! **

* * *

"So Jon, tell me about yourself." Maddie said taking a sip of her wine with a small smile on her face.

"Not much to tell really," I mused in reply, now that I've got her here I don't know what to talk about, or what to say, even with the hottest dames I've never had this problem, I would just turn on the charm and boom!

"Well, going by my girls you've got quite the reputation for being a ladies man. I'm just curious, are you one now?" There was that damn eyebrow again, raising with the amused smile on her face.

"You really cut to the chase don't you?" I asked with a laugh and a scratch at the back of my head, this went from an uncomfortable moment to an extremely awkward one, "I uh, yeah I used to be. But I met someone that turned that around for me, she uh, she taught me how to love." Well, cats out of the bag now, especially considering the shocked expression that crossed Maddie's beautiful features before being schooled back into place.

"Where is she now? Surely she isn't okay with you being here with me." She replied in a defensive tone.

"That's a long story."

"Trust me, I've got time." She replied scooting her chair over next to mine and making herself comfortable, something that's usually frowned upon in most restaurants but luckily this one is a little more lenient.

"You asked for it," So this was it, I told her the whole story about Barbara and Esther, she laughed and smiled in the right spots and when I told her that Esther took her life, I apparently looked very sad about this because Maddie pulled me in for a hug and a mumbled 'my condolences'. But unlike a lot of other people, including my boys, she wasn't put off from the fact that, yes I was still grieving.

"I'm so sorry Jon. I truly am. Don't listen to anyone when they say that you've been grieving too long. It can take years to get over a loss like that, and everyone grieves differently." She smiled at me as she sat back in her chair.

"Thank you Maddie." I smiled at her, "everyday hurts a little less, but I know it's a pain that will never fully go away."

"It truly wont, because there's always a place in your heart for the people you've lost. But the key to lessening the pain is remembering the happy times, the times that make you smile and laugh and think to yourself 'that person was truly special'." She patted my shoulder as she finished and smiled at me.

"She was a special woman, damaged, but special."

"Jon I'm gonna tell you something. Everyone is damaged, everyone has baggage, the key is accepting it and loving that person, damage and baggage included."

There's just something about her. We talked until well into the wee hours of the morning, and when the restaurant kicked us out because they had to close, we simply walked and talked. Until I felt the need to ask her what her baggage and damage was.

"Jon, you can't ask that." She said looking down at her feet and stopping.

"I can. I've told you mine. Maddie I want to know you, all about you. As a friend, I want to know." I replied, and it was true she knew more then even my own parents did.

"I guess you've got me there Jon. Where can I start. There's a lot to cover, so I'll just give you the summed up version. When I was 14, my mom and dad separated, she found out he'd been having an affair. They split custody of my brother and I, he was only six at the time, so he didn't understand what exactly was going on. Now a few years later, my parents thought they worked out their issues and get back together. My brother and I couldn't have been happier, Mom and Dad were back together ya know? What kid wouldn't be happy?" She sighed and shook her head.

"On my eighteenth birthday, I walked in the house, and," she sighed again and sniffled, "I caught my dad with another woman, I dropped my backpack loudly and screamed and ran out the door. Now by this point I had ran and hidden. He called my mom, said I had run away and they needed to find me. He didn't tell her why I had ran away obviously.

"Now, I didn't run away, I just hid. There was this library near by and I went there, it was my sanctuary. Well in their search for me, they crashed their car, Mom died at the hospital, Dad died on impact, my little brother was severly injured, he's never been the same since." She sighed, "and that's my baggage, I don't blame you if you want to run away now."

"Why would I run? It's tragic yeah. But it's not your fault." I smiled at her putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I know it isn't. But sometimes, I feel like it is. If I hadn't have run, if I would've been an adult and faced my problems head on, they wouldn't be gone." She sniffled, then smiled up at me. "Thanks Jon. Very few people stick around when they hear about my baggage."

"Eh, like you said everyone is damaged and has baggage. You accept mine, I accept yours. That makes us friends."

"Friends. I like the idea of that. Well Jon, this is me." She said pointing at the building behind her.

"Wait, Maddie. Can we do this again sometime? I rather enjoyed it."

"Sure Jon. Here's my number," she said writing her number down on a piece of paper and handing it to me, "call me sometime and we'll do this again."

"Will do." Just as I said this she leaned in and kissed my cheek then quickly climbed the steps to her building before grabbing her keys and unlocking the door before smiling at waving at me and then slipping inside.

* * *

**Ending A/N: Awww poor Maddie. It's a bit of a cliche but I wanted to show that she's got a fair amount of damage. I feel damaged characters are easier to relate to than a perfect character. So leave me your thoughts in a review! You know you wanna hit that button down there. I'm off to take some cold medicine (not sick but have hellish allergies, according the the S/O I am sick but I stick my tongue out at that) and make a grocery list then head off to sleep. Love you guys!**


	5. Authors note

**A/N: Hello friends! I'm sorry this isn't an actual update, just wanted to let you guys know whats up. I'm working on the next chapter now it's not going to be up for a few days. I just wanted to reassure everyone that this story isn't abandoned. I've been out of commission with a really bad allergy attack, and my lovely S/O ended up really really sick so I've been taking care of him. There's been a shit ton of stuff going on at work as well and I'm getting ready to go back to school as well right now.**

**So in short life's been crazy, but I haven't forgotten about this story and I sure haven't forgotten about you guys! I promise there's going to be a new update within the next three days.**

**Catch you guys on the flip side,**

**Mooney**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: See? I promised that I would have a new update by today and here it is. It's a little bit of filler. But that's okay right? It's kind of fluffy too so that's even better. I promise the next one will be longer. Like I said in my last update, life's been crazy. I had another meeting at school this evening, then I have orientation next friday! OMGosh I'm so nervous!**

**Disclaimer: Sooooo don't own, wish I did. I just borrowed some of the characters. **

* * *

I couldn't go more than a day without contacting Maddie. I wanted to know more about her, her favorite color, the way she took her coffee in the morning, everything. I will admit, that this, this was a new feeling for me. I've never wanted to know more about a girl, except for Esther, and before I could ask her anything she would automatically tell me things. It was never about learning something new by hearing a funny story, or learning something she disliked by accidentally doing it or making it, Esther always told me before it happened.

Now don't get me wrong, I appreciated this about her, but I wanted to learn things too. That's how you get to know someone. And that's what I was hoping for with Maddie. So it's decided, I'm going to text her. Nothing wrong with a text, it's not saying 'I expect a second date' it's just saying 'hi, how are you?' Boom! Perfect flawless logic!

"Hi, how are you?" See that's all it says. Now comes the waiting. I decided to clean my pad while I was waiting. Now that I had to wait long, not five minutes later and my phone chirped back at me signaling I got a text.

"Uh... Hi. I'm fine. Who is this?" Well that was stupid of me. I should've said who it was.

"It's Jon. Whoops! :)"

"OH! Hey Jon. It's fine. How are you? What's up?" I couldn't help but smile.

"I'm good. Thinking of you... wanted to say hi. I hope that didn't come off weird." Well if I'm being honest I haven't stopped thinking about her.

"Not weird at all Jon. I had a really good time last night. Best non-date date ever ;)" Now this made me smile.

"Aww, well aren't you sweet? Whatcha up to?" Cleaning the place turned into sitting on the couch with the tv on, eyes glued to the phone waiting for her reply.

"Not much. Sitting at the library. You?" What was I doing? Absolutely nothing honestly.

"Truthfully? Nothing. I was cleaning my place and now I'm just texting you. Hey wanna grab some lunch with me?" What the fuck is wrong with me?

"Sure. Where at?" Oh... well, that worked out better then I thought.

"Are you at that big library? The one on main?"

"Yeah why?"

"I'll see you in ten!"

* * *

**End a/n: Well then friends. Here it is, some fluffy goodness. Again I promise the next will be longer. I truly adore you guys. You're the reason I keep this story going. I'm off to bed now. **


End file.
